


Moons of Rion

by SpecSeven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dorks in Love, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Kanan Jarrus - Freeform, Love, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars Rebels - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, The Sims 4, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Wicked Whims, all the sex, hera syndulla - Freeform, kanera - Freeform, moons of rion, post-A New Dawn, romantic sex, sex in paradise, sexual images, sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecSeven/pseuds/SpecSeven
Summary: This is less of a fic and more of a very explicit photo essay of Hera and Kanan's trip to the Moons of Rion, made using The Sims 4 and the Wicked Whims mod. I had always intended to write a fic of my headcanon that their first time together occurred on the mysterious Moons (it just seemed nicer than having them cram into a bunk on the Ghost). But then The Sims 4 released an expansion pack called "Island Living" and, well...it kind of just went from there.Status as of 5/16/20: this 'fic' is still in progress.





	1. Kanan and Hera

**Author's Note:**

> So like I sort of explained in the summary, this was always intended to be a chapter in my fic "Star Wars Rebels: Hera & Kanan" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851561/chapters/28868151). If you've read that, you might recall that Hera has an obnoxious friend called Nash, and the premise of the chapter was that Nash gives Hera and Kanan the trip to the Moons of Rion as a thank you for helping him with [redcated because I still haven't written it yet]. Nash's motives are hardly pure- he knows he just bought Hera and Kanan a one-way-ticket to bone town- and he even removes Chopper from the equation by droid-napping him so that there's zero chance of chopblocking. Hera is reluctant to go- what! if! something! happens! What if Nash disintegrates her droid?! Kanan, for his part- well, OF COURSE he wants to go, and have Hera all to himself in a tropical paradise. So he talks her into it by reminding her that it would be a waste of credits not to go, or something practical like that. I did write a bit of it, so I'll add it here. 
> 
> As far as the involvement of the Sims goes- I've been playing with Hera and Kanan sims for a while now. Wicked Whims is a mod that allows your sims to do filthy things to each other, and it makes the game significantly more interesting. 
> 
> Also, please note I have taken some liberties with Hera and Kanan- tattoos, for one thing. That's just for me, really. I did my best to make them look like they do, but The Sims has limitations, and the animation style is not the same as in Rebels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan arrive at their secluded beach house on Sula, one of Rion's moons.

Hera and Kanan had just returned to the _Ghos_ _t_ after dropping off some “liberated” supplies to a small camp of displaced farmers about fifty clicks outside Jhothal. They walked into the cockpit to find the comm beeping, alerting them to a waiting holo-message. 

Hera threw herself into her seat and pushed the button to play the pre-recorded message, while Kanan leaned against the co-pilot chair. 

Nash appeared, rendered in holographic cyan, and it looked like he was sitting at the bar in Old Jho’s Pit Stop. 

“Hello, kids!” he grinned. “I have a surprise for you both. I think we’re _all_ tired of me being the galaxy’s worst third wheel...and besides, I owe you both a solid. So here it is: I’ve taken the liberty of booking you an all-inclusive week-long stay at Tana’s Resort on Rion- although, technically, you'll be staying on one of the moons. Tana is an old friend, and she’ll treat you like royalty. I’ve also droidnapped your obnoxious little rolling trash bucket so that you two can do whatever it is idiots do in complete, uninterrupted peace. All expenses are covered, so enjoy yourselves. You better leave now, if you want to make it in time your reservation!” He winked and raised a glass of something, and the holoimage flickered and died. 

Hera stared at the spot where the image had been, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open, utterly dumbfounded. 

“Looks like we’re taking a vacation,” Kanan said with a laugh.

She swiveled her chair to look at him. “Did you know about this?” she demanded.

Kanan did his best to look innocent and failed spectacularly. “No! I didn’t _know_ …”

“Okay, so you knew,” Hera frowned. “Ugh, Nash! This is ridiculous! We can’t go anywhere. We have too much to do here.”

“I really didn’t know what he was planning, Hera. I just knew that he was planning _something._ And we don’t have anything to do that can’t be put off for a week.”

“What about Chopper?” she wondered. “He’ll probably end up selling Chopper or turning him into scrap!”

Kanan laughed again. “And I wouldn’t really blame him if he did, but he knows he’d have to answer to you.”

“What if Fulcrum contacts me? What if something happens on Lothal while we’re not here?”

“It’s only a week.”

“A lot can happen in a week!”

“Okay,” Kanan said, shrugging. Arguing with Hera tended to be a useless endeavor. He tried a different tack. “It would be a shame to waste the credits. And it's a nice gesture from someone who probably doesn’t make nice gestures very often.”

Hera snorted. “That _would_ be true if it was a nice gesture from anyone but Nash. Knowing him, he probably booked a place with just one bed in it.” Her eyes met his and then darted away, and her cheeks flushed. 

“So I’ll sleep on a couch. Or a chair. Or the floor,” he said smoothly. He was pleased that he had managed not to miss a beat, in addition to sounding _not at all_ unhappy about the prospect of sleeping on the floor for the duration of what sounded like a perfect romantic getaway. 

“Is that what you want?” Hera asked. Her eyelids were lowered, and the faint dark green blush along her cheekbones deepened.

“Of course not. But I’ll do it if it’s what _you_ want.” Kanan hesitated for a moment, but then figured he had nothing to lose. “Is it what you want?”

Hera lifted her chin, throwing her head back so that she could look him full in the face. “No,” she said. “It’s not.”

Kanan’s heart leaped into his throat. “Well, I guess there’s only one thing to do, then.”

“What’s that?” 

“Set a course for Rion as quickly as kriffing possible.”

Hera laughed and did just that.

Kanan had heard of Rion and its moons, but he’d never been there. By all accounts, it was a tropical paradise and a popular resort destination, especially for couples. Hera looked nervous, and he doubted it was because she was leaving Lothal and Chopper. He could feel her anxiety- no, not anxiety, exactly- anticipation? She knew, as well as he did, what time alone and away from everything meant for them. But it appeared that she was looking forward to it, too, and that only made him feel more yearning for her. 

In the few weeks since his return, Kanan had been content to just enjoy her company. He’d thought about asking her to join him in his cabin every single night, but he hadn’t, and he didn’t really know why. Even Hera seemed to wonder why, lingering in the corridor and looking at him with an expression that indicated she might very well have said yes. He had never been one to take things slow, but with Hera, it was different. He wanted it to be special...perfect, even. He’d thought of taking her away, and would probably have done just that if Nash hadn’t beaten him to it. Of course, an all-inclusive stay on Rion was a little beyond Kanan’s price range. 

He looked across the cockpit at her, unable to believe that he’d have her all to himself for an entire weekend. She looked back at him with a little smile playing over her lips, the blue light of hyperspace illuminating her lovely face. Kanan had a feeling he was going to enjoy the next couple of days more than he'd ever enjoyed anything in his life. 

When they arrived on Rion's smallest moon, Sula, it was nearly morning. They found it peaceful, very sparsely populated, and beautiful. The house was enormous and luxurious without being presumptuous, as it sat upon a private beach of fine white sand lapped by cerulean waves. As they stood on the beach looking out at the water, a sultry breeze fragrant with floral and citrus notes caressed their faces. It was one of the most gorgeous places Hera had ever seen, and it was a most welcome change from the recycled air on the ship or the dry winds of Lothal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kanan take a deep breath. The tension he always carried in his broad shoulders seemed to ease a bit. She breathed in deeply, too, and almost instantly felt more relaxed. 

"Looks like Nash isn't a totally useless imbecile," Kanan said.

Hera snorted. She should have been grateful to their benefactor, but she knew him too well. His intentions were anything but pure in sending her and Kanan to a remote, tropical paradise. He'd known _exactly_ what he was doing. As a trickle of sweat ran down the small of her back, she realized that she was uncomfortably hot and would have to take off most of what she was wearing- and Nash had probably chosen a location with a sticky climate for exactly that reason. Despite his intentions, though, he'd still managed to do something nice, and that was truly a rare thing. She made a mental note to thank him, and then pushed all thoughts of him from her mind. It was what he would want her to do, after all.

"Let's go see what the place looks like on the inside. I'd like to get out of these clothes, too." She didn't look at Kanan as she spoke, but he swallowed so hard that she heard it. He nodded, and she wondered if he'd suddenly lost the ability to speak. Her own mouth was dry, despite the humidity- nervous energy vibrated in her belly. She'd seen him without his shirt on before, but she'd never allowed herself to take a good look. Now, though, she found that she was very much looking forward to seeing all of him. She was momentarily surprised at her own cheek. But she was young, and she was in a beautiful place with a beautiful man who made her feel things she'd never felt before. She didn't owe herself an explanation or a justification, and she didn't want to second-guess Kanan, or what might happen if they started sleeping together. Just once, she wanted to be in the moment with him without worrying about the consequences. It might have been folly to believe in it, but she had a feeling that there was nothing to worry about- despite all the nervous, lustful tension between them, something about it just felt _right_. She gave him a small, happy smile, and he returned it, his blue-green eyes full of tenderness. 

She turned and walked toward the house, swaying her hips a bit more than usual for his benefit. He would notice it. He always did. 

After a quick tour of the lower floor (kitchen, dining area, 'fresher, living area) she jogged up the stairs, duffel bag in hand, and slipped into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she emerged to find Kanan already in the hallway waiting for her, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants. Several seconds passed as the two stared blatantly at each other across the distance between them. He was _very_ easy on the eyes, and the blazing look of longing he gave her ignited the slow-burning desire she felt for him. It tore through her body, pooling heat in her belly and lighting sparks on her skin. 

Hera cleared her throat, trying to recover her voice. She'd never felt so undone by anyone before. All it took was one look from him, and she felt laid bare. 

"What are you wearing?" she demanded, not sure why _those_ were the words her short-circuiting brain had elected to deliver to her mouth. 

He blinked. "My sleep pants," he said. "It's not like I had time to shop."

She heard the words, but her brain failed to make sense of them, and she didn't respond. Her eyes fell on the door to his left. "What room is that?"

He shrugged, apparently unable to tear his eyes off her. She walked past him to the door and went inside. 

"It's just like I thought- one bed," she muttered, not sure whether she wanted to kill Nash or hug him. 

"Like I said, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Kanan said. 

"It didn't look all that comfortable," she answered absently.

He chuckled. "I've slept in far less comfortable places."

Hera walked to the side of the bed and turned to face him. "This is a very comfortable-looking bed."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a sly smile. "It is."

She sat down on the edge and patted the spot next to her. "Why don't you come over here and see for yourself?"

Hera woke up in Kanan’s arms, the warm length of his body pressed against her. She listened to his light snores for a few moments, debating about whether to wiggle free and risk waking him. She was too wide-awake to go back to sleep, though, so she carefully extracted herself from his embrace. He stopped snoring for a moment, mumbled her name, and then rolled onto his back and resumed snoring. She grinned and slipped out of the room, heading for the ‘fresher.

Standing naked at the sink, she regarded her reflection in the mirror. It was her own face looking back at her, and yet it was a face she didn’t recognize- slightly dilated pupils, a flush on her cheeks, her lips swollen and dark pink from so much kissing. She felt different, too. There was a sweet soreness between her legs, but that was hardly surprising. Kanan seemed just as insatiable as she felt, and his stamina was frankly unbelievable. She was pleased- after all, she’d always appreciated his ability to keep up with her. She could feel her body in minute detail- the air moving over her skin, the small scratches on her thighs from his goatee, the mark of his teeth on her shoulder- as if his touch had brought every nerve in her body to electrifying life.

Hera-in-the-mirror looked...well, she looked _happy_ . Her rational mind veered towards rational things like consequences, the truth she kept from him about the rebellion and her mission, and all the unknown factors of getting romantically involved with him under the circumstances. She ought to have felt _something_ about the fact that she was acting like an utter fool. She gave her reflection a hard stare, and her reflection did not return it- the same blissful expression remained.

In that moment, she didn’t care about a single thing her rational mind had to say. It felt gloriously freeing. She had made the decision, a selfish decision perhaps, but there was no turning back. They could only move forward- together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the fact that Hera doesn't have the tattoos on her lekku here, and my brain decided it needed to headcanon for that. Since the tattoos aren't mentioned in A New Dawn (I checked), I guess you could say that Hera didn't get her tattoos until after she met Kanan (which I doubt is actually the case...I think they're a big deal in Twi'lek culture? I can't remember the details about that or whether that's an EU thing).And then I remembered Lorna Ka's piece where Kanan has a tramp stamp of one of Hera's tattoos, and how I immediately was like "headcanon accepted" when I saw that. So, yeah, now I have it in my head that he went with her when she got her tattoos, and he got one, too. If it was culturally a big deal to let a human get a tattoo, I'd say she did it because she loves him, and it was one of her ways of telling him that without actually telling him (because apparently, she didn't tell him for TEN YEARS. Ugh. I'm still mad).


	2. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish writing the last chapter yet but, I mean, what is there to say, really? They have a lot of sex. It's great. As we all know, Kanan is a considerate and talented sexual partner. Hera is also a spectacular lay, because why wouldn't she be? Talent aside, when it comes to sex, there's no substitute for chemistry...or love. And they have both of those things. So they make very passionate love through a thunderstorm, and it's *exactly* what you imagine it would be. They fall into an exhausted sleep, wake up later in the day, and go skinny dipping. 
> 
> Not surprisingly, that turns into making out. And making out turns into more sex. As it often does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I ever thought I'd be a purveyor of straight-up porn but, really, nothing should surprise me in this our year of the perpetual garbage fire. Honestly, one of the reasons I think AO3 is so cool is that it's a whole bunch of women (and I'm sure many men and non-binary people as well) who are providing smutty content for each other. I'm a pretty unabashed fan of explicit stuff, but most of it is made for men, and I find a lot of it pretty gross. No judgment if you're into bukakke and ridiculously overwrought moaning/screaming, but I am not. Maybe I'm not looking hard enough/in the right places, but it's hard to find free good quality smut with maybe a little bit of an emotional/romantic component. And none of it stars my OTP. So here I am, posting porn of animated characters.


	3. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for Spiran caf that reminds Kanan of fucking Hera on a kitchen counter.


	4. Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan check out more of the house (they've been distracted). Hera does a little boxing- would have liked them to be able to spar together, but that's unfortunately not an option. Kanan gets a little bit turned on by that, but Hera (being Hera) pretty quickly takes charge of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this whole thing happening over the course of a weekend, but I decided to change it to a week. I think they deserve a whole week of banging in paradise.
> 
> Little known "fact": Hera has some natural musical talent. That headcanon comes from my playing happy Spacefam Sims- Hera maxed out her skill as a pianist. Jacen plays the violin and Kanan has a gardening hobby.


	5. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the...ah...workout, Hera and Kanan head out to see the sights. Sula is a bit primitive by the galaxy's standards of tech, but still fun. They ride out to a secluded island to frolic in a waterfall and do some snorkeling, then back to the house. Hera tries to give Kanan a massage, and even though she fails miserably, he thinks the effort is adorable and shows his appreciation.
> 
> They hang out on the deck for a while afterward, but they clearly can't keep their hands or down-low bits off each other for any significant length of time. To be fair, it's been nearly a year since they met on Gorse, and they've both been repressing a lot of feelings- many of them sexual- about each other. It's probably accurate to say that, to some degree, they still are- and repressing feelings of love (or being too dumb to figure it out?) for each other might be manifesting in more physical ways.
> 
> Kanan makes them some dinner, and then they go to bed even though it's still light out- for much-needed sleep!


	6. Refresher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a solid eight hours of sleep (for Hera and Kanan, that's a lot), Kanan decides to have a soak in the tub overlooking the beach. Hera goes into the 'fresher to brush her teeth and sees him in the tub and, well...she can't resist. Can't blame her, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shower animation- fuck- whoever made that one deserves a fruit basket. 
> 
> I listened to "Crazy in Love (Remix)" while putting this one together- it's a good song for Hera.


	7. Holovid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Kanan take a transport down to Rion and check to make sure the Ghost is still there (it is) and, to Kanan's great surprise, Hera doesn't even want to go aboard to check her messages. Rion is less rustic than Sula- it has retail shops, restaurants, bars, and clubs, like any other resort planet. They buy some new clothes that are more suitable (Hera, trying to justify impractical purchases:: "You never know, this stuff might come in handy later if we need to go undercover." Kanan doesn't actually hear anything she says because he's too busy admiring her ass). Then they have a couple of drinks at one of the bars and then head back to Sula with the intention of watching a holovid together- but get delightfully distracted instead. 
> 
> They do end up eventually watching the holovid, though.


	8. Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is their last (translation: I'm pretty much out of sex animations), so they spend it lying around naked, eating (there are abundant meiloorun), talking and making that sweet sweet love at sunset.


	9. Cantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their swim, they head into the house to get ready to go check out the nightlife on Rion. They end up dancing in a club, which gets them very wound up, so they go to the lower floor and find a private room to use.


	10. Sauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gifs for this one. The stills look pretty good but the animation is a whole lot of boob weirdness.


	11. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to feel concern about the state their genitals must be in, so I'm going to headcanon that the galaxy far far away has high-tech astroglide. You don't have to reapply.


	12. Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking out a book in the nude, as one does.


	13. Counter




	14. Hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the club, they go back to Sula. It's a cooler evening, so they decide to get into the hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is very funny to me because it goes from romantic smooching and adorable fluff to - BAM- tit job! I mean, I guess that's kind of the reality, anyway- one minute you're smooching, the next you're doing something filthy. Nevertheless, I would've liked a better transition, but there wasn't one to be had. 
> 
> I think there may be an epilogue coming.


	15. Kitchen gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, and in no particular order- just gifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add some with lekku Hera- some of them might not work so well, but the animations are...well, they're something special, let's put it that way.


	16. Hot Tub gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifs with lekku. They don't work well with most of the animations- you just have to try to ignore it. I also did shorter ones of longer animations because otherwise the upload time is ridiculous.


	17. Massage gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE GIFS


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, look. Kanan didn't die!
> 
> It's been a while since they saw each other last. Kanan got his hair fixed, grew his beard back (beards > clean shaven, I don't make the rules). Hera's in the second trimester. No sex in this one. Just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do baby/toddler Jacen but I'm too damn tired right now.


End file.
